miracle in cell number 04
by azieunhae
Summary: bahwa dunia pun mengkhianati sesosok malaikat [HAEHYUK FF]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : MIRACLE IN CELL NUMBER 4

.

Cast : lee donghae , lee hyukjae and others

.

Main pair : HAEHYUK

.

Sumary : bahwa dunia pun mengkhianati sesosok malaikat

Warning : BL/YAOI , typo(s) , abal .-.

.

Trinspirasi dari k-drama yang berjudul miracle cell number 7 , tapi cerita amat sangat berbeda dari k-drama tersebut

.

Dont like dont read ^^

.

Enjoy with the story

.

.

.

"_**hyung ingin kemana ?" kaki mungil itu berusaha berjalan lebih cepat lagi untuk mengikuti langkah lebar yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.**_

"_**hyung.." tangan putih pucat itu langsung menarik tangan 'hyung' yang sedari tadi ia kejar. "hyung akan pergi lagi ? ini sudah malam hyung.."**_

_**kyuhyun-namja yang sedari tadi di panggil 'hyung' menghela nafas panjang "masuk lah hari sudah gelap dan di sini dingin"**_

"_**hyung belum menjawab hyukkie.."**_

_**Kyuhyun menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu lembut **_

"_**hyung hanya pergi sebentar.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae segera membetulkan letak topi polisinya begitu melihat beberapa orang polisi yang merupakan atasannya mulai melangkah mendekatinya

Tubuh donghae membungkuk sedikit lama begitu para polisi itu telah berada di depannya.

"kami membawa terdakwa"

Donghae segera membuka gembok yang mengunci sebuah pintu jeruji yang sebelumnya menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dengan para atasannya.

Begitu pintu jeruji tersebut terbuka , tiga orang polisi masuk. Donghae langsung membungkuk begitu ketiganya melewatinya.

Merasa ketiga atasannya sudah melewatinya, donghae mengangkat tubuhnya. Mata teduhnya terpana begitu melihat seorang namja cantik dengan wajah berserinya masuk mengikuti ketiga atasannya.

Mata indah namja tersebut tak sengaja melihat mata donghae yang menatap intens dirinya.

_Deg _

Detak jantung donghae berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya begitu namja itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi merah mudanya pada donghae.

Kaki mungil yang memang harus mengikuti tiga polisi di depannya membuatnya mau tak mau berjalan menjauh meninggalkan donghae.

Membuat mata donghae tak lepas dari punggung namja mungil yang beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil mencuri hatinya, namun setelah beberapa detik kemuadian ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

'tangannya di borgol? Tak mungkinkan dia seorang... terdakwa?' batin donghae yang mulai risau.

~haehyuk~

Hyukjae menatap sekelilingnya masih dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibirnya.

Mata hyukjae mulai menyendu begitu melewati satu persatu sel di sisi kirinya. Ia menatap miris begitu melihat seorang haraboji yang terus bergumam 'pulang' di salah satu sel di lorong tersebut.

"percepat langkahmu"

Mendengar sebuah perintah mutlak dari salah satu tiga polisi di depannya, hyukjae segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Tubuh hyukjae kembali mendingin begitu dirinya sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

'kepala penjara' eja hyukjae dalam hati saat membaca nametag yang di tempel di pintu tersebut.

Salah satu dari ketiga polisi itu membuka pintu tersebut setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Hyukjae kembali mengikuti langkah tiga polisi di depannya, dan berhenti ketika seseorang yang di pastikan seorang 'kepala asrama' berdiri di hadapan ketiga polisi tadi.

Tangan sang kepala penjara bergerak , seolah meminta tiga polisi tadi menyingkir dari hadapannya untuk tak menghalanginya melihat hyukjae.

Sang kepala asrama terkekeh begitu melihat hyukjae.

"cih"

Ludah itu terjatuh tepat di kepala hyukjae yang menunduk takut melihat sang kepala penjara.

"bocah ingusan sepertimu sudah membunuh orang? Benar benar menjijikan" kembali sang kepala mendecih. "berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh hah?"

Hyukjae hanya berdiam diri , tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

"apa alasanmu membunuh ? kau tidak punya uang? ORANG TUAMU JUGA PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU? KELUARGAMU YANG MENGAJARKANNYA? Atau mungkin kau memang terlahir di keluarga yang paling terhina di dunia ini?"

Tangan putih pucat hyukjae menggempal kuat. Ia menahan air matanya yang sudah siap keluar dari kedua mata beningnya. Ia tak terima jika kedua orang tuanya yang di sebut hina. Ia tak terima.

"setidaknya aku bukan dirimu yang terdengar seperti orang tua sok tahu tentang segalanya"

Kepala penjara tersebut menahan amarahnya sekarang. Ia lalu tertawa meremehkan kepada hyukjae, langkah kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah hyukjae.

"kau boleh bilang seperti itu sekarang, karena sebentar lagi tanggal eksekusimu akan turun" bisik si kepala penjaran sinis.

Hyukjae hanya menunduk. 'aku tau.. tapi setidaknya kyu hyung akan hidup bahagia setelah ini..'

~tbc~

Kalau mau lanjut review yaa ^^

Zii sayang readerdeul{}

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

MIRACLE IN CELL NUMBER 04

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

HAEHYUK FF

.

.

. DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

ENJOY WITH THE STORY~

[ost: yoseob ft junhyung caffein]

.

.

.

"_**hyungie~ hyungie ingat hari ini kan?"**_

"_**eh?"**_

"_**hyung lupa eoh? Aish jinjja! Ini yang ke tujuh belas kalinya hyung melupakannya.."**_

_**Saat dimana bibir merah muda itu terpout dan mata bening itu mulai berkaca**_

"_**aniya aniya, hyung bercanda. Tentu saja hyung ingat"**_

_**Dan saat dimana bibir merah muda itu tersenyum lebar serta mata yang berbinar senang**_

_**Aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin menjaga permata terakhirku.**_

_**Hidupku sepenuhnya hanya untuk melihat bibir merah muda itu tersenyum dan tertawa.**_

"_**hyung! Hyung melamun! Ayo nyanyikan hyukkie sebuah lagu~"**_

_**Rajukan itu, hei~ hanya dia yang boleh merajuk padaku**_

"_**kajja kita kekamarmu~"**_

"_**mwo? Hyukkie tidak ingin tidur karena nyanyian hyung! Hyukie hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersama dengan hyung sebentar saja, hyukie tak ingin tidur~"**_

_**Tulus sekali.. mianhae hyukkie..**_

"_**arraseo, jadi dimana tempat yang bagus untuk bernyanyi?"**_

"_**hyung lupa? Dulu waktu kita kecil hyung sering bernyanyi untuk hyukkie di suatu tempat kan?"**_

_**Sebegitu rindunya kah kau pada waktu kebersamaan kita? Aku bahkan hampir melupakan hal itu**_

_**Biar kutebak, kau pasti selalu menanti hari ini..**_

"_**ah! Kena kau! Tentu saja hyung ingat, kajja~"**_

_**Cara berlarimu yang riang saat kita sampai di tempat itu, aku harap selamanya akan selalu begitu**_

_**Matamu tertutup begitu kau terduduk, bibirmu tersenyum rapat sambil menghirup udara jernih disana**_

_**Selang waktu kemudian matamu terbuka, mencari-cari keberadaanku, lalu melambaikan tanganmu saat telah menemukanku.**_

_**Kakiku berjalan pelan menghampiri pohon berdaun coklat kemerahan yang biasa di panggil pohon maple itu**_

_**Duduk di sampingmu, yang langsung bersandar pada bahuku**_

_**Dan bibirku mulai melantunkan sebuah melodi..**_

'_**cause im like caffeine, you cant fall asleep all night'**_

_**Your heart keep racing and again, you hate me**_

_**Like caffeine, you try to stay away**_

_**You try to forget about me but you cant do it, you cant help it**_

_**Im bad to you, so bad to you, oh bro im like a caffeine**_

_**Im bad to you, so bad to you, oh bro im like a caffeine**_

_**Im bad to you, so bad to you, so bad to you, yeah'**_

"_**hyung? Kenapa bernyanyi seperti itu? Kau bahkan mengubah liriknya.."**_

_**Senyum, hanya sebuah senyuman yang dapat kuberikan padamu**_

"_**hmm hari sudah sore kau mau pulang?"**_

"_**hyung! Jawab aku!"**_

_**Ku tangkup wajah itu..**_

"_**dengar hyukie, apapun yang terjadi nanti, berjanjilahl pada hyung"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**jangan pernah melindungi hyung, hyung yang akan melindungimu. dan berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum, untuk hyung, berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum selamanya untuk hyung, menangislah jika hatimu tak sanggup menahannya, namun jangan pernah kehilangan seyummu"**_

"_**hyung.. apa yang terjadi?"**_

"_**semuanya baik-baik saja"-setidaknya kau masih tersenyum disini.**_

_._

_._

_._

"you bad to me.. so bad to hiks me.. oh bro you like a caffeine hiks..."

"ya! Siapa yang belum tidur disana!"

_Drap drap drap_

Pemilik suara derap langkah itu makin mempercepat langkahnya mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu ketenangan lorong penjara malam itu.

"ya! Bisakah kau diam sedikit? Apa kau tidak tau penghuni sel yang laik tidak bisa tidur?"

Si petugas berusaha melihat ke dalam sel lewat jendela kecil di pintu sel.

"jinjja? Mianhae!"

"OMO!" petugas tersebut terlonjak begitu melihat seorang yeoj-ani ani, ini penjara khusus namja- yang tiba tiba muncul di jendela yang sedari tadi di tatap si petugas. "aish! Paboya! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu seperti itu eoh?"

"ehm, mian ahjussi~"

"mwo?! Ahjussi? Perlu kau catat, di sini umurku baru DUA PULUH EMPAT tahun! Dan ingat aku adalah polisi termuda disini!" si petugas terlihat salah tingkah karena ucapan namja barusan.

"sekali lagi mianhae ehm..." si tahanan nampak memperhatikan nametag si petugas yang terpasang di bajunya "ehm donghae-shi.."

Si petugas atau donghae hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Dengan tiba tiba donghae menghidupkan senter yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk melihat dengan siapa ia bicara.

"kau tahanan baru itu eoh?! Yang aku dengar masih berumur enam belas tahun itu?" seru donghae begitu melihat wajah si tahanan.

"lee hyukjae imnida~" si tahanan atau hyukjae menundukkan tubuhnya dalam "bangpaseumnida donghae-shi, mohon bantuannya" lanjut hyukjae sambil tersenyum lebar.

Donghae terdiam. Seingatnya yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah tahanan baru, bukan murid pindahan yang baru masuk sekolah barunya.

"ah arraseo- arraseo, cepatlah tidur. Besok adalah hari pertamamu untuk mengikuti perkerjaan barumu"

"jinjja? Apa yang akan aku lakukan besok?" tanya hyukjae antusias begitu mendengar kata 'perkerjaan baru'

Donghae makin terkejut mendengar nada antusias hyukjae. Ia segera membuka buku di tangnnya dan mencari data hyukjae.

"lee hyukjae, seorang tahanan kelas berat yang telah melakukan pembunuhan beruntun sebanyak 18 kali, benar?" baca donghae sambil menatap mata hyukjae dalam

"benar!" dan lagi, hyukjae menjawab masih dengan senyum lebar di wajah cantiknya.

"aish jinjja! Kau gila eoh? Membunuh berbelas belas orang tapi kau tidak takut?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"oke, aku anggap kau gila. DAN CAEPAT TIDUR SEKARANG!" ucap donghae cepat, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan sel hyukjae.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya agar lebih cepat sampai di kamarnya. Namum langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah koridor.

"dan apa sekarang aku yang gila? Kenapa aku malah mengingat namja mani- aish jinjja! Aku benar benar gila!"

_**~haehyuk~**_

Hyukjae hanya menatap bingung ke arah barisan di depannya. "permisi sajangnim, ini antrian kemana?" tanya hyukjae sopan pada petugas yang sedang sibuk mendata sesuatu.

"changkaman," si petugas menyelesaikan mendatanya lalu menoleh pada seseorang yang baru bertanya padanya. "ada ap-pa.. ya! Kau yang kemarin kan?" donghae langsung menunjuk wajah hyukjae yang tersenyum padanya.

"pagi donghae-shi~, jadi.. ini antrian apa?"

Donghae menghela nafas berat-dalam hati ia sibuk meyakinkan dirinya, kalau dirinya gila karena merasa nyaman melihat senyum diwajah cantik itu-, ia menunjuk ujung antrian.

"di ujung sana adalah tempatmu berkerja mulai hari ini sampai tanggal eksekusimu keluar"

Hyukjae sedikit tercekat mendengar kata 'eksekusi', namun sedetik kemudian senyum sudah menghiasi wajahnya kembali.

"jinjja? Apa perkerjaanku nantinya?"

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tak peduli.

"hmm arraseo, jeongmal kamsahamnida donghae-shi" dan namja cantik itu kembali membungkuk dalam dan melanjutkan acara mengantrinya.

Donghae menatap punggung hyukjae yang makin menjauh darinya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hatinya sekarang, yang jelas sebuah pandangan yang lembut tertuju pada namja cantik itu.

"entah, tapi aku tidak percaya bocah sepolos dirimu membunuh.."

_**~haehyuk~**_

"ya! Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hancurkan batu-batu itu!"

"ah mianhae sajangnim.." hyukjae membungkuk lagi pada para tahanan lainnya yang sedari tadi terus memarahinya sambil menyerahkan perkerjaan mereka pada hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali memukul batu yang ada di bawahnya, namun hasilnya tetap. Batu itu tak kunjung hancur. Ia mengelap keringatnya dan kembali mencobanya, dan kembali gagal.

"bodoh! Begini saja tak becus!" tahanan lainnya mendorong tubuh kecil hyukjae hingga membuatnya tersungkur,dan mengambil alih perkerjaan hyukjae. "pergilah!"

Hyukjae mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja mendorongya. Hyukjae menatap bingung mata namja itu, entahlah ia melihat mata itu menatap penuh perlindungan padanya.

"ya! Aku bilang pergi sekarang!"

Hyukjae langsung mengangguk, dan berlari meninggalkan area kerjanya.

Kakinya membawanya menaiki bukit tertinggi kawasan penjara tersebut. Namun, ia kembali berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan baiknya mengambil alih perkerjaan beratnya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat nametag si penolong _-kim kibum-._

Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan menaiki bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi itu. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat sedbuah pohon maple kering berada di puncaknya.

Ah, hyukjae baru ingat. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, pantas saja sedari tadi ia sedikit merasa kedinginan dan pohon maple itu kering.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah pohon tersebut, dan begitu talah sampai tepat di depan pohon itu ia menatap ke puncak pohon tersebut.

"aku merindukan kyu hyung.." gumamnya lalu duduk bersandar pada pohon itu.

Mata beningnya terpejam, mencoba merasakan hawa yang masih alami di sekitarnya. Dan tak terasa setetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

"lee hyukjae, 16 tahun, membolos dari perkerjaan rutin pertamanya, untuk tidur di bawah sebuah pohon. Benar?"  
hyukjae langsung membuka matanya dan menghapus air matanya begitu mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing untuknya.

"a-ah donghae-shi, aku hanya beristirahat sebentar.." ucap hyukaje sedikit serak dengan mata yang sedikit memerah namun masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Donghae mendekat kearah hyukjae dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dari mata indah itu. "jangan sok kuat! dan Air mata adalah satu-satunya penenang hati seorang tahanan kelas berat.."

Donghae berbalik meninggalkan hyukjae tanpa menatap mata hyukjae sama sekali setelah melakukannya. "aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku yakin kau berbohong tentang segalanya" ucap donghae pelan sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap kaku donghae setelah mendengar gumaman kecil donghae. Detik kemudian air matanya kembali jatuh, namun dengan cepat dihapusnya lagi. Ia segera memasang senyumnya kembali lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Ia segera berlari menuruni bukit, bahkan melewati donghae yang masih berjalan menuruni bukit yang sama.

Donghae kembali menatap punggung hyukjae yang makin menjauh darinya. Jika boleh jujur, sejujurnya ia sendiri bingung atas apa dasar ia melakukan semua itu pada hyukjae.

Semua itu seperti gerakan refleks saat melihat air mata hyukjae terjatuh.

Dan setelahnya, donghae mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"ya.. aku harus mencari tau segalanya.. aku yakin ia tidak bersalah" tekat donghae dan langsung berlari menuju ruangannya.

_**~haehyuk~**_

"oppa~ oppa tampan sekali~ ada perlu apa oppa datang ke sekolah kami?"

Sekelompok yeoja tampak langsung mengerubungi donghae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah menengah atas ini.

"ne~ apa adik oppa bersekolah disini? Kami akan memanggilkannya~"

"apa oppa akan jadi guru honor disini?"

Dalam hati donghae tampak mengutuk seluruh yeoja yang menghambat penyelidikannya tentang hyukjae, donghae tampak berpikir cara apa yang dapat membuat yeoja yeoja ini menyingkir dari hadapannya. "uwoooh super junior!" teriak donghae tiba-tiba, dan dengan refleks seluruh yeoja itu menoleh ke belakang.

Dengan cepat donghae langsung berlari meninggalkan para yeoja-yang menurutnya- kurang kerjaan itu.

"lee hyukjae, siswa kelas sepuluh 3, SM senior high school" gumam donghae sambil membaca isi sebuah kertas di tangannya "pembunuhan pertama yang tersangka lakukan, setahun yang lalu tanggal dua puluh tiga agustus" lanjutnya sambil mengecilkan suaranya.

Tak lama ia sudah sampai di depan kelas sepuluh tiga, dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, seorang siswa sedang berjalan mengeluari kelas sepuluh tiga, dan dengan cepat donghae menarik tangannya.

"ah mianhae sebelumnya, perkenalkan saya lee donghae"

Siswa yang ditarik tampak menatap donghae bingung.

Mengerti arti tatapan bingung si siswa, donghae segera angkat suara.

"ehm, begini.. apa kau mengenal lee hyukjae?"

Seketika tatapan si siswa berubah menjadi penuh dengan binar. "kau kenal hyukkie?" tanyanya balik.

"ya"

"diamana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tak kunjung masuk sekolah? Kenapa ia tak bisa kuhubungi? Kenapa rumahnya kosong? Apa dia baik-baik saja?apa..."

"cukup! Hyukjae dimana dan bagaimana keadaanya itu tak penting sekarang, yang jelas ia baik baik saja. Dan kau ini siapa sebenarnya sampai menghawatirkannya begitu?" tanya donghae dengan sedikit nada tak suka.

"ah, kim ryeowook imnida, sahabat baik hyukkie~"

_**~haehyuk~**_

"jadi, apa kau tau apa, dimana dan dengan siapa hyukjae pada tanggal dua puluh tiga agustus tahin lalu?" tanya donghae sambil menyesap kopinya. Ya, saat ini donghae dan ryeowook tengah berada di sebuah cafe dengan tujuan membecirakan seorang lee hyukjae.

"oh tuhan! Aku tidak akan melupakan hari itu kalau kau mau tau! Esoknya hari itu adalah ulang tahun kekasih ku, namanya kin jongwoon, dia orang yang tampan, pintar, yah meski dia senior ku, tapi asal kau tau suar..."

"maaf kim ryeowook-shi, aku bertanya tetang lee hyukjae, bukan kim joong joong itu" ucap donghae bosan.

"ah mianhae, aku terbawa suasana. Oh iya jong woon, bukan joong joong" koreksi ryeowook yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan bosan dari donghae.

"jadi , pada hari itu, hyukkie full menemaniku berbelanja kado untuk ulang tahun jongwoon hyung pada tanggal dua puluh empat agustus, malamnya, hyukkie sampai menginap karena aku meminta bantuannya untuk memilih baju yang tepat untukkencanku dengan jongwoon hyung esoknya"

Donghae tersenyum senang begitu mendengar cerita ryeowook, "ada bukti?"

"sebentar" ryeowook tampak mengotak atik i-phonenya dan tak lama kemudian ia mengarahkan i-phonenya pada donghae. "itu foto kami saat berada di salon saat aku mengganti model rambutku untuk ulang tahun jongwoon hyung esoknya"

Senyum donghae makin melebar melihat tanggal pada foto tersebut. "boleh aku meminta foto ini?"

"tentu" ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum ramah.

'aku tau kau tidak mungkin membunuh hyukjae..'

TBC~

Halooooo zii comeback! Jeng jeng jeng

Makin gaje ya? Aduh zii jadi pundung sendiri u.u

Keep review yang readerdeul~

Biar zii semangat lamjutinnya

Okee sekian dari zii

See you next time~ /bow/


End file.
